


Appendicitis

by zeejayblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Appendicitis, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, Sickfic, Surgery, Whump, broganes, klance, lance is a mother hen, otp fluff, sick keith, worried lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeejayblue/pseuds/zeejayblue
Summary: Keith ignored the dull ache in his side, until it became much worse, prompting an immediate hospital trip.





	Appendicitis

    Keith woke up to a dull ache in his abdomen. He figured it was just from his bad diet and lack of sleep and simply shrugged it off. He glanced to his phone on the bedside table and noticed it was only a little after three in the morning. Keith sighed and sat up, trying to figure out if he was hungry or not.

    Keith cringed at the idea of eating and laid back in bed, hoping he could go back to sleep.   Keith huffed as he rolled onto his side, wincing slightly when the dull ache in his abdomen increased a bit as pressure was put on it. Ignoring it, Keith closed his eyes and drifted off once more.

    Keith opened his eyes to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and noticed his boyfriend Lance was calling him. Keith winced slightly as he rolled off of his right side and onto his back, sighing irritably as the pain in his side remained the same.

    “What’s up?” Keith croaked into the phone, clearing his throat.  
    “Did I wake you up?” Lance questioned, sounding guilty.

    “Yeah, but I wouldn’t have woken up if you didn’t call me, I slept through my alarms,” Keith realized, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes as he glanced at the time.

    “Oh,” Lance replied, laughing when Keith stretched and made a screeching noise.

    “I should get ready,” Keith stated, groaning at the nagging pain in his side as he got out of bed.

    “Are you alright? You keep making noises,” Lance stated, worry clear in his voice.

    “My side hurts a little, it’s probably just because of my poor diet,” Keith shrugged it off.

    “Take it easy today,” Lance finished, dropping the subject but still sounding apprehensive.

    “Mmhmm,” Keith hummed in reply, looking in his closet to find something clean to wear.

    “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me, okay?” Lance pressed, his voice concerned.

    “Yes, mom,” Keith droned into the phone jokingly. Keith could picture Lance’s fake hurt face.

    “Love you,” Lance called into the phone.

    “Love you too,” Keith replied before hanging up. He sighed and slipped on a hoodie and sweatpants before walking out the door.

    It was getting chilly outside and everyone was wearing sweatpants to stay warm, so Keith had a good excuse to wear sweats and a hoodie other than just him being lazy and tired.

    The pain in his side was worse than yesterday, and it was starting to get a little difficult to focus on anything else. Keith pushed through it and was more than happy to be home at the end of the school day. He didn’t even do his homework, he just collapsed onto bed and fell asleep just a few seconds after his head hit the pillow.

    He woke up from his short nap about an hour later and ignored the pain to do his homework. When he finished that he grabbed a small meal, not feeling very hungry but knowing he had to eat something anyway. Keith felt nauseous after eating, but it faded as he climbed into bed again. Keith felt drained from the day’s events and texted Lance goodnight before falling asleep at around nine o’clock.

    Keith shot up in bed in the middle of the night as the pain stabbed him in the side, causing bile to rapidly rise in his throat. Keith fell out of bed, quickly snatching his phone and shoving it into his pocket as he sprinted to the bathroom, almost not making it as his stomach lurched, ejecting its contents into the toilet.

    Keith continued to heave over the toilet for what felt like hours, feeling his energy drain from his body each time his stomach lurched, causing his body to lurch along with it. Keith finally had a chance to breathe when the vomiting stopped. Keith was shaky and sweating, and the pain in his side was excruciating.

    Keith grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Lance with shaky hands. Keith hoped he’d answer, because it was two in the morning and he was very likely asleep; he had classes tomorrow. So did Keith, and he was not eager to miss them and swim in piles of make-up work.

    “Keith?” Lance answered. Keith held back a gag unsuccessfully and ended up vomiting again.

    “Keith?” Lance’s voice called, sounding a lot more alert and worried. There were shuffling sounds on the other line.

    “Can you come into my dorm?” Keith managed, swallowing back more bile and breathing out shakily. Lance didn’t reply, but judging by the rustling and the door opening Keith assumed he was on his way. Keith hung up the phone and set it back in his pocket, attempting to blink away the dizziness and nausea.

    Keith’s room swirled and he lurched forward again, nothing coming out this time. A shiver moved its way down Keith’s spine and made his tired body tingle. Keith was so focused on not throwing up again that he didn’t even notice Lance had arrived until he felt his hands on his back.

    “Oh, baby,” Lance muttered, rubbing Keith’s back as he continued to heave. After a few minutes of having nothing come up anymore, Keith leaned his back against the wall. Lance flushed the toilet and looked to his boyfriend with worried eyes.

    “Honey, you’re so pale,” Lance fretted, moving Keith’s sweat-drenched hair out of the way. Lance furrowed his brows and pressed his hand to Keith’s forehead, hissing at the heat that made sudden contact with his skin.

    “You’re warm,” Lance pointed out. Keith sighed shakily and winced as the pain in his side made its presence known again.

    “Where does it hurt?” Lance questioned, his worried voice firm. Keith took a shaky breath.

    “Here,” Keith replied breathlessly, shakily gesturing to his right side. Lance’s face paled and he sat up alarmingly straight, grabbing his phone and typing something very quickly.

    “What are you doing?” Keith questioned, wiping some sweat away from his forehead.

    “Calling Shiro,” Lance replied in a firm voice, his eyes softening with worry as he looked at his boyfriend’s ill complexion.

    “Lance? What’s going on?” Shiro’s quiet voice came out of the phone, sounding gravelly and tired.

    “Keith’s really sick, he has a fever, he’s shaking, he’s sweating, and his right side hurts really bad,” Lance blurted, the words tumbling off of his tongue as his mind went a million miles a second.

    “Lance, slow down, what’s going on?” Shiro demanded, his tired voice firm but worried.

    “Keith’s really sick, he has a bad fever, he’s in pain, and he’s been throwing up,” Lance echoed, his fingers trembling as he controlled the speed of his words.

    “I’m on my way, I’ll take you guys to the hospital,” Shiro stated, sounding more awake before rustling noises were heard. Lance muttered a thank you before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

    “Lemme help you up,” Lance stated, gently grabbing his ill boyfriend’s arm. Keith slowly stood up, quickly growing dizzy and placing a shaky hand on the bathroom wall for support.

    “Where’re we going?” Keith slurred, his body shivering despite the heat radiating from him.

    “Shiro’s taking us to the hospital,” Lance replied. Keith sighed and grabbed onto Lance for support as he inched away from the wall.

    Lance slowly guided him out of the bathroom and stood in Keith’s bedroom, waiting for the door to open. The door opened a minute or so later, revealing a tired but worried looking Shiro. Lance guided Keith to Shiro’s car, sitting next to him in the backseat to comfort him.

    They arrived to the hospital about ten minutes later, and Shiro and Lance sat in the waiting room as Keith was being wheeled away in a gurney. Seeing his boyfriend so frail in a gurney made the situation much more real to Lance, and it brought tears to his eyes.

    “You alright, Lance?” Shiro questioned, noticing his glassy eyes. Lance shook his head and broke just seconds later, hugging Shiro tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. Shiro sighed and rubbed Lance’s back, assuring him that Keith would be okay.

    After about two hours of waiting, Lance had cried all of the tears he could cry and was sniffling in his waiting room chair, his red and tired eyes scanning each doctor that walked past, eager for an update.

    A doctor called for the family of Keith Kogane, and Lance immediately bolted up and stepped towards the doctor, Shiro hot on his heels.

    “He’s my boyfriend,” Lance stated with a sniffle.

    “You brought him in just in time. Any longer and we would’ve risked a burst appendix,” The doctor stated. Shiro and Lance’s eyes widened in worry.

    “The surgery went well, and you can see him now,” The doctor confirmed with a smile. Lance sighed in relief and briskly walked into Keith’s room, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

    Keith was still asleep, and Shiro patted Lance’s shoulder and sat down in another chair near the door. Lance gently placed his hand on top of Keith’s, wrapping his fingers around Keith’s palm lightly. The room was painfully silent apart from the quiet beeping of the machines and Lance’s sniffles.

    Lance fought to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss the moment Keith woke up. Lance busied himself with whatever he could, trying his hardest to stay awake. He glanced to Shiro, who was leaning his head in his palm with his eyes closed.

    Keith’s eyes slowly opened, and Lance leaned forward with a gasp, feeling much more awake than he did just seconds before. Shiro did the same, leaning forward in his chair after rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

    “Lance?” Keith’s tired voice croaked. He sighed in content as he realized the sharp pain in his side was reduced to a light, dull ache once again. Lance contained himself from throwing his body on top of Keith’s, and just squeezed his hand lightly with a big, relieved smile.

    “What happened?” Keith muttered, rubbing his eyes and rolling his head lazily to look Lance in the eye.

    “Appendicitis, you had surgery.... if we waited any longer, your appendix could’ve burst,” Lance replied, feeling his nerves return at the urgency of the words. Keith widened his eyes and his face fell when he noticed how worried his boyfriend was.

     “Why didn’t you tell me earlier that your side hurt?” Lance questioned, his voice calm and level but with a hint of anger and impatience.

    “I didn’t think it was that bad until I woke up vomiting,” Keith replied truthfully. Lance sighed and rubbed his boyfriend’s hand comfortingly.

    “Are you mad at me?” Keith questioned quietly, his voice hoarse. Lance chuckled lightly and pecked his boyfriend’s hand before responding.

    “No, I’m not mad, I was just incredibly worried,” Lance replied with a sigh. Shiro yawned, causing both Lance and Keith to look his way.

    “You should go back home, you look exhausted,” Lance pointed out.

    “What about you?” Shiro questioned, rubbing his eyes and blinking the sleepiness away.

    “I’m going to stay here,” Lance replied, squeezing Keith’s hand gently in his. Shiro yawned and nodded as he grabbed his keys.

    “Grab some coffee or something before you go, drive safe,” Lance called. Shiro tiredly waved to Keith and Lance, snagging a coffee from a coffee cart before leaving. A nurse walked in to check up on Keith, and noticed how tired Lance looked.

    “Want me to set up a cot for you?” She questioned, her voice low. Lance nodded and stood up, moving out of the way so there was enough room for the bed she came back with.

    Lance sat on his cot and laid down, staring at Keith, who was about a foot away from him. Lance reached his hand over and across the gap, holding Keith’s hand in his, kissing it gently.

    “How’d the surgery go?” Keith’s voice was slow and tired. Lance chuckled lightly as Keith fought to keep his eyes open.

    “It went well,” Lance hummed, adjusting his gentle grip on Keith’s hand, planting another gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

    “Get some sleep,” Lance murmured. Keith nodded and didn’t need to be told twice. He drifted off seconds later, and Lance closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

    The nurse came in quietly to check on Keith every once in awhile, and chuckled lightly at Keith and Lance’s connected hands. The nurse pulled the covers over Keith and Lance before turning off the lights and quietly shutting the door.

    The pair slept throughout the night and Lance woke up first, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend. His hair was a mess and there was drool on his pillow, but Keith was still adorable regardless.

    Lance felt so happy to see Keith feeling better again. It made his heart drop in his chest seeing him so frail and sick the day before. His complexion was back to normal, and he was recovering smoothly.

    Lance couldn’t wait to go back to their dorms and cuddle and play video games again like they did before. Lance smiled lightly, planting a light kiss on his boyfriend’s hand as he waited for him to wake.

    Lance was so thankful for Keith, through sickness, surgeries, through all of it. Knowing Keith felt the same way filled Lance’s chest with warmth. Lance smiled at his boyfriend lovingly, knowing he was recovering well in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I'VE NEVER WRITTEN AN APPENDICITIS WHUMP BUT HERE TAKE IT  
> lance is such a loving boy i can't take it  
> i hope you enjoyed the klance fluff m'frens


End file.
